space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode87
Re-Set (6 more months of Epicness!) We picked up with Pete facing a conundrum; The disturbing text-message from Honsrin-Prime was a VDF affair, and both fell clearly fell in his Bailiwick and required immediate attention, but the Group had agreed that building a new Star-Gate far out on the Galactic Rim closest to the Reaver Proto-Galaxy as a fall-back position in case of interference with our End-Game Plan was a good idea, (and only Pete could build it with his Master-Builder Gate Engineering!). According to Oz, we are under some kind of no-splitting the party 24 hours before the convergence protocol, so we all bundled onto Oros, suited up our Fister Fighters and set out on an old school galactic convoy. Original Joe was good enough to volunteer to do a Block of cyber-sleuthing to try & track down what was going on on Honsrin, so Pete could collapse a Star for the new Star-Gate. Unfortunately, what OJ discovered was an elaborate scheme within the Honsrin VDFXF Detachment aimed at destroying much of Honsrin's Food Reserves, while collecting the remainder in centralized locations for some unknown but just gotta be nefarious purpose, all of which was clearly orchestrated by none other than Black Pete. While obviously one of Encillious' 'Information Bombs' left behind to torment us, OJ thought that it would be funnier (it was!) not to pursue the issue any further by determining who was hacking Pete's accounts, specifically with the intention of brutally selling him out as a traitor to the rest of the group later. Kiwi was also very helpful this block (and very surly), Portaling us first to the piece of space debris where Yaw's Shadow was hiding, (disappeared in a puff of Purple Reaver-Teleport Static at the first Wrathful Righteous Gaze of Righteous Wrathfulness), then off to the edge of the Galaxy for Pete's Mastergating. While the rest of the gang floated around in Oros, Kiwi then projected his God-Sight off in search of Yaw again. He failed to find him back at the Reaver Proto Galaxy, but noted that the Dark-Star Base was now surrounded by a huge cloud of the Swirling Evil Blackness that we had come to know and hate. We weren't convinced the Blackness would stop another Veil-Gaze from getting through, ('cause its Bad-Ass!), but it appeared to make targeting anything with in it with any accuracy pretty much impossible . Now sufficiently alarmed that it was impossible to ignore the situation on Honsrin, Pete convinced the rest of the group to travel there to investigate further the next Block. Once again Kiwi Super-Portaled a good chunk of the way across the Galaxy in seconds, (a journey that in the past would've taken months or even years). Even though we knew it was just a Reaver distraction tactic, we couldn't risk losing another planet to the Reavers if it was in our power to do something about it. If Hubris is the Reaver's weakness, then ours is surely Mercy! Arriving on Honsrin, Pete adopted as a cover for our operation a 'Surprise Inspection' of the VDF Garison. It was bemusing to note how high our stature has now become within the Alliance, as many of the rank and file soldiers were visibly awestruck by our sudden an announced arrival. None the less, we proceeded to the C.O.s office and grilled him about what was going on. He was extremely confused, claiming to have met personally with Pete on numerous occasions to receive orders about the mission to blame Ekenwyyn for the destruction of Honsrin's Food Reserves, (it was around now Jason unleashed his master-plan to throw Pete under the bus, much to everyone's amusement). Ignoring the recriminations, Pete confirmed that the commander hadn't talked to 'Pete' since Ecillious was destroyed, then pressed him for details on the rest of the 'Plan'. We were alarmed to hear that it had a second phase, which involved the fortification of the remainder of the food supplies on the planet with a ' Supplement' that was supposed to promote 'Longevity'. In the context of a Reaver Plot, this did not bode well! Without a Supliment sample to analyse however, we couldn't figure out what the Reaver's game was, so we proceeded immediately to the nearest Food Distribution Center to investigate. After some flashing of Credentials and Slick Persuasion, we were allowed access to one of the remaining samples, but were informed that all of the Food had already been dosed, and had already been being distributed for days! By now, the entire population was full of, whatever it was? With a bad, bad feeling in his heart, Pete dove into a 3-Hour Block of Nano-Engineering to figure out the Bad News. The answer? Necrite Spore Nanites, seeding the entire population with Nano-Spores that would immediately turn them all into Necrites, probably on command via some kind of Remote Telemetry Signal! Desperately, Pete started racking his brains as to how he could decontaminate an entire planet full of people all at once. He figured only the global Farenhiem Field would have enough power to reach everybody, we have to get to the Emitter Station! But in the meantime, Kiwi continued to track Yaw, using a strange combination of God Sight, Tracking, Portal and Reaver Lore to follow Yaw's portal signatures. It took some time, but Yaw was eventually tracked to a location outside of No-Joe's compound, along with a significant force of Reavers. As they were clearly looking to make some attack/ritual on the compound, Kiwi tried to examine the compound area for signs of defence and it appeared that No-Joe's people were ready to defend themselves. Suspiciously, Kiwi found it painful to gaze on No-Joe's compound for any length of time, but satisfied a good fight was coming up, he sat back and watched as the Reavers unleashed their ritual. Several Michael Bay style explosions of a Trans-Dimensional and Quantum nature could be observed as No-Joe's compound flickered out of time and space briefly before popping back. While this made Kiwi's space popcorn extra delicous, it also pushed back the timeframe for the convergence! Apparently, the Veilos Miracle Beam attack on Yaw's fortress planet set back his ritual (probably the one to make the Reaver Star) and he needed more time before the convergence to make it happen. For the record, Oz accompanied Pete to Honsrin and was the one who actually did about half of what Pete is claiming to have done including avoiding a diplomatic incident and identifying the Nanites. Also, Dragons. Generic 33 11 Mystic for the Logger Back to Space Junk Log